Gianluca Costantini
e organizzatore di eventi |Nazionalità = italiano |NazionalitàNaturalizzato = |Cittadinanza = |PostNazionalità = |Categorie = |FineIncipit = |Punto = |Immagine = |Didascalia = |Didascalia2 = |DimImmagine = }} I suoi lavori artistici sono caratterizzati dalla commistione di varie tecniche quali disegno tradizionale, fotografia, collage, mosaico e graficacomputerizzata. Biografia Gianluca Costantini è nato a Ravenna nel 1971, si è diplomato all'Istituto d'arte Gino Severini di Ravenna e successivamente in decorazione a mosaico all'Accademia dì Belle Arti di Ravenna. Tra i suoi insegnanti vanno citati Fabrizio PassarellaFabrizio Passarella, Artista italiano. Sito ufficiale, Vittorio D'AugustaVittorio D'Augusta è un artista italiano è nato a Fiume nel 1937 e dal 1948 risiede a Rimini., Dede Auregli e Carlo BranzagliaCarlo Branzaglia sii occupa di design e innovazione. Insegna all’Accademia di Belle Arti di Bologna. con cui si laurea. Costantini espone dal 1991, ed è stato pubblicato su riviste e pubblicazioni mainstream e autoprodotte in lingue che vanno dal finlandese al portoghese, all'inglese al serbo. Dal 2004 pubblica disegni politici sul suo sito Political Comics. È il curatore di Komikazen, festival internazionale del fumetto di realtà, e direttore artistico di GIUDA Edizioni. Insegna Arte del fumetto all'Accademia di Belle Arti di Bologna. Nel 2010 ha esposto per la seconda volta al Salon du Dessin Contemporaine di Parigi al Louvre e ha pubblicato una storia per Le Monde Diplomatique. Arte Contemporanea La prima mostra collettiva di Gianluca Costantini è nel 1991 alla Galleria la Bottega di Ravenna, diretta dall'incisore Giuseppe MaestriGiuseppe Maestri, artista incisore, (1929 - 2009)., tra i giovani artisti in mostra con lui c'è anche il fotografo Alex Majoli. Nel 1992 partecipa alla mostra di mosaico After92 curata da Felice Nittolo, molte altre mostre seguiranno in quegli anni tra cui ricordiamo: Addio Gioventù, ai Magazzini del Sale di Cervia, la collettiva Matteucci, Costantini, Taroni, Gagliardi, alla Galleria Campo delle Fragole di Bologna e Dal Beat al Cyberpunk, al Palazzo delle Esposizioni di Faenza. Nel 1999 viene selezionato nella sezione Arti visive al premio Iceberg giovani artisti di Bologna. Nel 1999 viene selezionato dall'Ufficio Giovani artisti della città di Bologna per il progetto espositivo Cahiers du triangle, il progetto consiste nell'esposizione di tre artisti greci Apostolos Dendrinos, Nikos Kryonides e Vassilis Salpistis di tre artisti italiani Annalisa Cattani, Gianluca Costantini e Davide Rivalta e tre artisti francesi Emmanuelle Bentz, Jacques Chaverot e Lynda Deleurence. Il lavoro di Gianluca Costantini è stato curato da Roberto DaolioGianluca Costantini di Roberto Daolio, in Cahiers du triangle, catalogo, 2000, Bologna. La prima mostra si è tenuta nel 2000 all'Istituto Francese di Salonicco, la seconda nel 2001 alla Salara di Bologna e l'ultima sempre nel 2001 all'Accademia di Belle Arti di Saint-Etienne. Nel 2004 espone alla mostra collettiva Luogo Comune insieme a: A12, Al Fadhil, Annalisa Cattanei, Armando Lulja, Şükran Moral, Anton Roca, Antonio Scarponi, Adriana Torregrossa e Sislj Xhafa, organizzata dall'Associazione Boart alla Festa dell'Unità di Bologna.Masticare l'horror vacui in linee di Elettra Stamboulis, in Luogo comune, catalogo, 2004, Bologna Nel 2005 Gianluca Costantini espone insieme a Fabrizio Passarella alla rassegna no border, un progetto a cura di Maria Rita Bentini, Serena Simoni e Claudio Spadoni. La mostra si è intitolata "Arte del delitto"Arte del delitto di Serena Simoni, in no border, catalogo, 2005, Ravenna è stata curata da Serena Simoni ed è stata tenuta nello spazio Santa Maria delle Croci di Ravenna. * Arte del delitto sito ufficiale Nel 2011 espone alla mostra Cavour e Mazzini due protagonisti del Risorgimento rivisti da artisti contemporanei, curata da Francesco Santaniello, la mostra si tiene al Museo del Territorio Biellese a Biella.Mazzini e Cavour i fratelli separati dell'Unità italiana di Francesco Santaniello, Cavour e Mazzini, catalogo, 2011, Biella Fumetto Nel 2003 Gianluca Costantini è stato invitao alla mostra The Future Already Here, 19 artists of New Italian Comics, al Dong-A LG International Festival of Comics & Animation a Seoul nella Korea del Sud. Riviste * Internazionale (rivista) - ItaliaCartoline da Atene, "Internazionale n°770", novembre 2008, 84.Cartoline da Pancevo, "Internazionale n°822", novembre 2009, 72.Cartoline da Beirut, "Internazionale n°881", gennaio 2011, 68., * Il Mucchio Selvaggio (rivista) - ItaliaNessuno schema, "Il Mucchio Selvaggio n°663", ottobre 2009, 154-5.Profughi, illustrazione, "Il Mucchio Selvaggio n°671", giugno 2010, 154.. * E il mensile (rivista) - ItaliaWikileaks, "E il mensile n°7", luglio 2011, 34-9.Antonio Gramsci, "E il mensile n°3", marzo 2012, 48-53. * Terre di mezzo (rivista) - Italia8km, "Terre di mezzo n°8", dicembre 2009, 32-4. * D - la Repubblica delle donne (rivista) - ItaliaBolero berlinese, "D la Repubblica delle donne n°622", 2008. * mov (rivista) - Grecia8 km, "mov n°6", ottobre 2010, 44-6. * Babel (rivista) - GreciaGaz Promise, "Babel n°237", 2006, 24-5. * Wolrd War 3 illustrated (rivista) - Stati UnitiGaz Promise "World War 3 Illustrated n°37", gennaio 2006 32-33.Julian Assange: dall'etica hacker a Wikileaks "World War 3 Illustrated n°43", gennaio 2011. * Graffiti 76% Quadrinhos (rivista) - BrasileArcheangiolie, "Graffiti 76% Quadrinhos n°17", 2008, 74-7.L'impressione della luce, "Graffiti 76% Quadrinhos n°20", 2009, 77-80. * Biblia (rivista) - PortogalloVademecum di stile fascista, "Biblia n°28", ottobre 2007. * Blatt Spezial (rivista) - GermaniaVademecum di stile fascista, "Blatt Spezial", dicembre 2007. * Garabattage (rivista) - SpagnaIllustrazioni, "Garabattage n°8", 2005. * Tmeo (rivista) - SpagnaScarafaggi, "Tmeo n°40", Edizioni Ezten Kultur Taldea, 2003. * Kuhinja (rivista) - SerbiaMarzabotto, "Kuhinja n°8", 2005. * Stripburger (rivista) - SloveniaEl hombre invisible, "Stripburger n°23", Ed. Strip Core, 1999. Antologie * XXX (Strip) Burger, Slovenia, 1999Befanella "XXX (Strip) Burger", Ed. Strip Core, 1999. * Alan Moore portrait of an extraordinary gentleman, Inghilterra, 2003Illustrazioni "Alan Moore portrait of an extraordinary gentleman", Abiogenesis press, 2003. * Stu, Australia, 2004Illustrazioni "Stu", Channel Stu, 2004. * Anthology HardocmicSeex, Romania, 2006El indio "Anthology HardocmicSeex", 2006. * Unmasks Corruption, a cura di Paul Gravett, Inghilterra, 2009Yes We Camp "Unmasks Corruption", ctrl.alt.shift, 2009. * Le Monde Diplomatique, Francia, 2010La storia di Cheikh Mansou e altre mitologie del Caucaso "Guida Illustrata Al Frastuono più atroce n°2", Lamette, 2010. * Guida Illustrata Al Frastuono più atroce n°2, a cura di Simone Lucciola e Rocco Lombardi, Italia, 2010PIL "Le Monde Diplomatique", Homecooking books, 2010. * Pocketbook Heroes, a cura di Rob Beck, Stati Uniti, 2011El hombre invisible "Pocketbook Heroes", 2011. Graphic Novel *''Vorrei incontrarti'', Ravenna, Fernandel, 2005. ISBN 88-87433-58-5 *''Diario di un qualunquista'', Ravenna, Fernandel, 2006. ISBN 978-88-87433-80-7 *''Ultimo'', Jesolo Lido, Edizioni del Vento, 2007. ISBN 978-88-89890-04-2 *''L'ammaestratore di Istanbul'', Bologna, Comma 22, 2008. ISBN 978-88-88960-45-6 *''Officina del macello'', Jesolo Lido, Edizioni del Vento, 2009. ISBN 978-88-89890-24-0 *''Julian Assange dall'etica hacker a Wikileaks'', Padova, Becco Giallo, 2011. ISBN 978-88-85832-94-7 *''Macchina Suprema'', Ravenna, Giuda Edizioni, 2011. *''Cena con Gramsci'', Padova, Becco Giallo, 2012. ISBN 978-88-97555-11-7 Mostre Mostre personali *''Political Comics'', Buenos Aires, Museo de Humor Grafico Diogenes Taborda, 2011.Museo de Humor Grafico Diogenes Taborda, Buenos Aires Sito ufficiale *''Abra Kadabra'', Ancona, Quattrocentometriquadri Gallery, 2011.Quattrocentometriquadri Gallery, Ancona Sito ufficiale *''Liturgy of drawn porn'', Roma, Mondo Bizzarro Gallery, 2011.Mondo Bizzarro Gallery, Roma Sito ufficiale *''Julian Assange dall'etica hacker a Wikileaks'', Cotignola (RA), Palazzo Sforza, 2011. *''L'ammaestratore di Istanbul, Napoli, Nuovo Teatro Nuovo, 2011.Nuovo Teatro Nuovo, Napoli Sito ufficiale *''We Will Not Stay in Silenc, Specchia (LE), Castello Risolo, 2011. *''The tamer of Istanbul, Beirut, ALBA Academy of Fine Arts, 2010. *''Frédéric Coché / Gianluca Costantini - Ars Combinatoria, Perugia, Galleria Miomao, 2010.Galleria Miomao, Perugia Sito ufficiale *''Channeldraw'', Pančevo, Elektrika Gallery, 2008. *''Vorrei incontrati'', Piombino, Il Castello, 2005. *''Gemini Muse 2004'', Alfonsine (RA), Museo della Battaglia del Senio, 2004. *''Cannibal Kitsch'', Palermo, Associazione Culturale Lady Oscar, 2003. *''Voi siete, e in un caso o nell'altro'', Bologna, Studio Mascarella, 2000. *''Decoration of Existence'', Bologna, Sesto Senso, 2000. *''Decoration of Existence'', Cesena, Libreria Nero su Bianco, 2000. *''Ram. Mostre di Artisti Ravennati'', Ravenna, Galleria Sumithra, 1999. Mostre collettive * 3° International Festival of Young Independents Artists, Ljubljana, 1999 * 5° International Festival of Young Independents Artists, Ljubljana, 2001 Pubblicazioni Libri di viaggio *''Porto dei santi, Roma, Purple Press, 2009. ISBN 88-95903-26-2 Libri d'artista *Daily IraqDioniso in Iraq di Elettra Stamboulis, in Daily Iraq, Libri Aparte, 2009, Bergamo, Bergamo, Libri Aparte, 2009. ISBN 978-88-95059-15-0 *Untitled drawing art, Bergamo, Libri Aparte, 2009. ISBN 978-88-95059-14-3 Cataloghi *''Iceberg, Bologna, Comune di Bologna settore cultura, 1998. *''Strip Comics'', Ljublijana, Festival internazionale, 1999. *''Cahiers du triangle'', Bologna, Comune di Bologna settore cultura, 2000. *''Strip Comics'', Ljublijana, Festival internazionale, 2001. *''After&After'', Ravenna, Albergo Cappello, 2001. *''Futuro anteriore'', Napoli, Comicon Festival internazionale, 2002. *''The Future Already Here'', Seoul, Festival internazionale, 2003. *''Luogo Comune'04'', Bologna, boart, 2004. *''no border 2005-06'', Ravenna, MAR Museo d'arte della città di Ravenna, 2005. *''Sangue in Algeria'', Perugia, Galleria Miomao, 2008.Sangue in Algeria di Tahar Lamri, Sangue in Algeria, catalogo, 2008, Perugia *''disegno(dal)vivo'', a cura di Erika Gabbani, Viareggio, Laboratorio21, 2011. *''Il me è nudo'', a cura di Mauro Biani, Grottaferrata, Salone editoria dell'impegno, 2011. *''DOCartoon'', a cura di Thomas Martinelli, Pietrasanta, Il disegno della realtà, 2011. *''Cavour e Mazzini'', a cura di Francesco Santaniello, Biella, Museo del Risorgimento Biellese, 2011. *''MM Hasta la Muerte - Fino alla Morte'', Perugia, Galleria Miomao, 2012.Emicranie di Alberto Zanchetta, MM Hasta la Muerte, catalogo, 2012, Perugia Note Bibliografia * Sabina Ghinassi, After&After, "Catalogo After&After", 2001, 5. * Tango, La vignetta galeotta sull'odiata cultura, "La Voce", 29 ottobre 2006, 13. * Michele Tosi, Qualunquista ravennate, "Corriere Romagna", 3 febbraio 2007, 51. * Fernando Pellerano, Bologna caput fumettorum, "Linus", marzo 2007, 64-5. * Federico Chiara, Bilbolbul, "Vogue Italia n°679", marzo 2007. * Federico Chiara, La città invasa dai fumetti, "Riflessi", marzo 2007, 20-6. * Francesco Boille, Diario di un qualunquista, "Internazionale n°683", marzo 2007, 71. * Domenico Rosa, Supereroi a Bologna, "Il Sole 24 Ore", 11 marzo 2007, 46. * Michele R. Serra, Diario di un qualunquista, "Linus", aprile 2007, 66. * Federica Angelini, Diario di un qualunquista a fumetti, "il Resto del Carlino Ravenna", aprile 2007, 33. * Roberto Duiz, Pensare a colori, "Specchio Il mensile de La Stampa", maggio 2008, 24-6. * Andrea Provinciali, Komikazen un'alcova per le nuvole, "Il Mucchio Selvaggio n°663", ottobre 2009, 152. * Michele Tosi, Mirada a Beirut, "Corriere Romagna", 9 dicembre 2009, 30. * Massimo Marcucci, 6x100 Sei fumettisti ravennati nei cento anni del fumetto italiano, Provincia di Ravenna, 2011. * Elettra Stamboulis, Dionysus in Iraq, Libri Aparte, 2009. ISBN 978-88-95059-15-0. * Viola Giacometti, Untitled Drawing Arts, Libri Aparte, 2009. ISBN 978-88-95059-13-3. * Exporama: salon du dessin contemporain, "artpress n°366", aprile 2010, 8-10. * Francesco Boille, Il segno dei maestri, "Internazionale n°848", maggio 2010, 75. * Paolo Guiducci, La costanza della sperimentazione, "Fumo di china n°173", luglio 2010, 14-5. * Annelies Nagels, A Paper Trail, Geel, Warande Turnhout, 2011. * Pierluigi G. Cardon, Vita Comics di Assange, "il Fatto Quotidiano", 4 agosto 2011, 17. * Luca Raffaelli, La vita a fumetti di Julian Assange appartiene a tutti, "il venerdì di Repubblica n°1222", 19 agosto 2011, 96-7. * Michele Montanari, Il fumetto secondo Giuda, "Gagarin n°5", maggio 2011, 16-7. * Vittore Baroni, Fumetti di realtà a Ravenna, "Rumore n°236", settembre 2011, 34-8. * Guido Piccoli, Osman, un eroe turco sbarcato a Montecalvario, "Il Mattino", 6 settembre 2011, 42. * Diego Carmignani, Il Condor Assange, "Left n°38", 30 settembre 2011, 71. * Massimo Galletti, Julian Assange, "Animals n°25", ottobre 2011, 88. * Michele Tosi, A cena con Gramsci a fumetti, "Corriere Romagna", 29 dicembre 2011, 30. * Andrea Rinaldi, In Accademia la cronaca si racconta a fumetti, "Corriere di Bologna", 21 gennaio 2012, 19. * Andrea Rinaldi, Fumetti all'Università, "l'Espresso", 23 febbraio 2012, 125. * Federico Mascagni, Gramsci a fumetti: così le immagini narrano il suo pensiero, "L'Unità - Emilia-Romagna", 1 marzo 2012, 12. * Renato Pallavicini, Gramsci e Salgari Pop-eroi del fumetto, "L'Unità", 1 marzo 2012, 40. * Massimiliano Panarari, E l'egemonia culturale oggi si fa fumetto, "La Stampa", 15 marzo 2012, 34. * Francesca Di Giorgio, Costantini incontra Gramsci, "Espoarte n°76", 2012, 125. Collegamenti esterni * www.gianlucacostantini.com (Sito ufficiale) Fonti Costantini Costantini, Gianluca